Taking a Chance
by Christal-R
Summary: Kelly realizes her true feelings for Randy and goes to find him before the night is over. Will she be able to get him or will it be too late? Randy/Kelly.--a Christmas one shot-- Dedicated to Kylie aka RellyJorrieFan!


**A/N: This is a Christmas one shot for my girl Kylie aka RellyJorrieFan. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Merry Christmas!**

**Taking a Chance**

**Summary: Kelly realizes her true feelings for Randy and goes to find him before the night is over. Will she be able to get him or will it be too late?**

* * *

_Kelly's POV._

I ran as fast as I could. I had to tell him of my feelings that I had just realized.

It took me a while to realize how much I really cared about him. How much I wanted him in my life.

I would have been an idiot if I had not left the party like I did about an hour ago. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't. I would probably live my life in regret.

I'm sure a lot of people found it rather strange to be seeing a blonde girl, running down the airport with a short shocking pink cocktail dress on; along with a pair of muddy sneakers I had under the passenger seat: old, abandoned and, without a doubt, unwashed. I hate wearing shoes with high heels. I had worn a pair with ridiculously high ones that night, no thanks to my best friend Torrie. So I was grateful that I had my old shoes in my car and didn't have to worry about getting sore feet along the way.

Actually, there is one thing that I thanked Torrie for. For encouraging me to do this. She was the one who advised to take a chance in this and make sure that I would not let this opportunity slip through my fingers.

So I decided to take that chance.

I felt a thousand looks that people gave to me as I ran passed them, and of course I ignored them all. I can't say that I blame them though. It's not like you would see woman running the airport, with a dress and sneakers on everyday. That would be something to be embarrassed about back then. But my mind was focused on one person that I couldn't care less about what I wore. I couldn't even cared less if my hair unraveled from a perfect hair bun I had done up for the New Years Eve party.

My main focus was to get the man that I can't live without. He's like my air that I need to breathe. Without him, I'd die.

I was nearly approaching the security area. I secretly prayed that I'd still find him and to tell him what was needed to be said.

"Excuse Miss, are you traveling?" The security officer asked me once I reached the station. He looked to be around his late thirties. He looked up and down at me. I had no doubts that he was studying my eccentric attire.

"No I'm not," I said quickly, anxious to get back on my journey. "Actually I'm looking for someone."

"Well I'm sorry Miss but I can't allow you to pass through here."

"But I really need to! It's important."

"I can't. The rules are rules. No one is allowed to come through here other than passengers and staff."

I was still determined to get out of the situation. "But I have to go in sir!" I said. "He's in there."

"Who is it, may I ask?"

"His name is Randy. Randy Orton. I've come to find him."

"Is it an emergency?"

"Well…you can call it taking a chance."

"Excuse me?" I noted confusion was now written all over his face.

"I have just realized something," I explained. "that my life would be pointless if he's not in it. I love him so much and I can't let him go. When you love someone with all of your heart and you don't want to let them go, then you have to take action. And that's what I'm doing now."

The man nodded but didn't say a word. I was anxious to get into the waiting as quickly as possible. So I went on ahead to make my point.

"So that's why I need to find him now before he gets on that plane. I need to find him before it's too late. I probably sound crazy right now, since I've just poured my heartfelt confession to a stranger but…" I paused to clasp my hands together to make a plea. "I need to do this. I have to. Please sir, please let me in. Help me find the man that I love."

The man looked at me. He still hadn't given me an answer that I was longing to get. My throat started to hurt. My eye vision began to cloud as the warm tears came forth.

"…Please," was the only word that croaked from my lips. This was a desperate plea.

There was a moment a silence. Then he smiled. "Okay."

Suddenly my heart leapt. "Really? You mean that?"

He nodded. "You better hurry it up or you'll miss him."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"Follow me."

He guided me through the security station so that I would have no trouble with the other officers. There was this officer, a woman I may add, that acted like a bitch to me and even gave me a lecture. Sure I've known of the rules, I knew that I wasn't supposed to be there but it's not like I planned to hop into a random plane to get to somewhere. I'm not a fugitive. And I'm sure as hell not a murderer either. Oh I have had the urge to smack her in the face, believe me.

Upon arriving at the other side, I turned to the man. "Thank you again. I am eternally grateful."

"Well the New Year is coming up after all," he said with a friendly smile. "I sure hope that he knows what a lucky he's going to be once he has you."

I felt a tingling sensation burning my cheeks. I smiled a little. "I hope so too. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you too. Good luck."

I thanked the officer and continued on my journey, in the hopes of finding Randy. My heart was pounding faster as I quicken my pace.

I was hoping, praying that I would find him.

Finally, I found the gate to his flight. And eventually I found him. Standing in line with luggage in hand.

I felt my heart leaping with alarm. One step through those big door and he would be gone out of my life forever. He was catching a flight back to his home in St. Louis.

I couldn't let this happen. I had to get to him.

"Randy!" I called out to him. He couldn't hear me. I ran as fast I could to get to him. There was almost at the desk where the ticket agent was asking for flight tickets. Just one more person and Randy would be the next in line.

But I couldn't let this happen. "Randy!"

This time he heard me and as he turned around, he stared at wide eyed. Upon seeing his eyes fixed onto me, I stopped. I gasped for some air from all that running I went through just to find him.

He went over to me. As he got closer to me, we just stared at each other for a moment. Either of us dared to break the silence. That was until he spoke up.

"Kelly…" he uttered. "What are you doing here?"

My cheeks were burning me at the question. He really didn't expect to see me.

"I've come to see you, Randy."

"You are? But…why?"

"I need to tell you something." I couldn't believe that I was about to do this. To finally tell him of my newfound discovery. "I know that you didn't really want to stay to celebrate the New Years…and I understand that, after all you've been through after your breakup. But I just wanted to say that you deserve to have so much. Isabelle does not deserve you at all. She's a fool in my eyes for letting go such a great guy like you."

"Kelly…"

"No, wait. Let me finish. I know that we didn't know each other that well since we just began talking but throughout that time since I've got to know you better, I've realize how much I really fell for you."

"Kelly, I…"

"Please let me finish what I have to say. I need to get this out of chest."

He merely nodded. "Okay. Go on."

I couldn't read his expression. But I couldn't focus too much on it then. I had to release the burden that I was keeping inside me.

My burden of words that I was longing to say.

"Tonight, I know now how important it really is to seize a moment or you'll risk losing what you wanted. I don't want to lose you. I can't think about another day ahead of me if you're not in my life. I need you like I need the sun to keep the day bright. I need you like I need the oxygen to keep me breathing. You mean everything to me. If I don't have you…then I have nothing at all. Without you, I am nothing. I love you, Randy. Now that I've known this, I'll never stop loving you. And I can't imagine myself ceasing my love for you. I just can't. That's all I know. I love you with all of my heart and with all of my soul, forever."

A tear fell from my eye after I finished. I had just told him my heartfelt confession. I looked at him. He didn't utter a word.

"Randy…please say something."

He was still quiet. Then he stepped forward. I was scared. Scared to hear what he was going to say. I was scared at the possibility that he didn't feel the same way. I was scared to look at myself as a fool for coming into the airport in the first place when I should have stayed at the New Year's Eve party back in the hotel with Torrie and the other girls.

I was afraid that I had gone through all of this trouble for nothing.

Suddenly I made a soft gasp at the warmth of his hand radiating on my cheek.

"I honestly don't know what to say to this," he spoke. "Your words…th-they blew me away."

"In a bad way?"

Randy shook his head. "No." he said softly. "Not at all."

I smiled a little. "Good. Or I would have looked like an idiot."

He chuckled softly. "You? Never."

I looked into his pair of blue eyes. The ones that I loved to look at. His hand was still on my cheek. He stepped a little closer to me. His face lowered until I felt a touch of his soft moist lips pressing onto mine. That was heaven. It still is.

He pulled away a little to look me in the eyes once more. If I could look into his eyes forever, I would.

"Kelly?" he said.

"Yes?" I giggled.

"…You sure have a good taste when it comes to shoes."

He smirked. I was confused until I realized what he meant. I glanced down at my sneakers before rolled my eyes. "Just kiss me already."

Randy laughed. "I intend to do so."

As we kissed again, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt joy. I felt happiness soaring through my body.

"I love you," he told me, smiling. These three sacred words sounded so sweet to my ears.

"I love you too."

I am so happy to have him in my life now. I am grateful that I took that chance. And from then on, ever since that night until now, I have never regretted it.

--

**A/N: Okay, it's kinda a bit irrelevant since it focuses on New Years lol. But I hope you all enjoyed it anyway...and Miss Kylie too lol.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! **


End file.
